Left Behind
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: While at the Corn Exchange Glinda remembers the last time that she was with Elphaba, and she experiences the pain and sorrow of being left behind and leaving what she once had... Gelphie. Rated M for sex. One shot.


She was waiting for her.

She sat on the makeshift of a bed in her glittering gowns and would wait for hours. All the while the light from the sun and the moon would filter in day after day and still she would not come. The bare wooden walls of the Corn Exchange seemed to hold so many precious memories, memories that she could never get back. The whole building almost resonated the feelings, and the images back into Glinda's mind as she sat there on the bed. Her things had been long ago packed up and went with her when she left. But the memories still remained, at least for the blonde they did. Now that she was gone, Glinda was the only one who could keep those memories alive.

Frustrated, Glinda fell back against the stitched and scratchy sheets and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out slightly. Her mind wanted to cry. Her eyes wanted to leak out tears of sorrow and pain, but Glinda would not let herself. She was past the point of crying, of tears. Now all she wanted to do was relive her memories.

Taking one of her hands she brushed it against her face as Elphaba had done so many times before she died. The other hand clenched at the sheets in horrible anguish as a strangled cry escaped her body.

She was alone now, at least on the inside she was. Glinda had no one to satisfy her, no one who really cared. Chuffrey was useless and though he was trying to be a good husband, no one could recreate the unquenchable pleasure she had experienced with Elphie. At the mere mention of her friend's name, Glinda felt a mixture of emotions. Pleasure. Arousement. Anger. Despair. Sadness. Regret. They were all mixed in with each other and Glinda could not tell which one she felt more of. She yearned for Elphaba. She longed for her green lover to be lying besides her, stroking her porcelain skin with her mystifying green hands telling her that everything was going to be just fine. Glinda wanted Elphaba to kiss her one last time, to please her never-ending wanting of the green woman. She wanted to relive the last time that they had been in the Corn Exchange, the last time that they had fulfilled each other's wants….

_ "You should leave," whispered Elphaba as Glinda lay cuddling against her skin. The moonlight reflected on them through the skylight of the Corn Exchange almost like a spotlight on their scandalous ways._

_ "Hm," mumbled Glinda as she shifted underneath what was left of the covers and woke up. She had been half asleep after the act of sex, and she wanted nothing more than to stay in Elphaba's arms._

_ "You should leave," repeated Elphaba softly in her ear, "It's getting late. Chuffrey is bound to notice this time."_

_Glinda looked up at Elphaba, and she twisted her body so that her face was looking at Elphaba's._

_ "Just a few more minutes," said the blonde, "Please, Elphaba."_

_Elphaba pursed her grayish lips as her hands found Glinda's hips. Glinda shuddered at the touch in yearning and she felt herself inching closer to Elphaba._

_ "You should put your clothes on," said Elphaba as she grabbed the tattered blanket, wrapped it around herself and stood up. Glinda was left lying naked on the mattress._

_The blonde huffed and she turned on her side with her head facing Elphaba. The green woman tossed a red chiffon gown at the blonde without a word. It landed on Glinda, and covered up her bare legs and torso._

_ "Elphie," whined Glinda as she threw the dress off of her body and onto the floor, something that would have never crossed her mind when she had been at Shiz, "Just a few more minutes, please! I beg of you."_

_Glinda stood up on the mattress and walked over to Elphaba. One pale hand reached out and linked itself with one green one._

_ "Go home, Glinda," dismissed Elphaba as she tugged her hand away and took several steps away from the naked blonde._

_ "No," said Glinda sternly, "I'm staying for the whole night."_

_Elphaba whirled around, the blanket still wrapped around her, "No you won't. The guards come for rounds this time of night and I'm not getting caught because of you. So help me, Glinda get dressed and leave or I will put your clothes on you myself and force you out of here!"_

_Elphaba's voice was harsh and it cut through Glinda's heart like a newly sharpened knife._

_ "Why do you keep pushing me away? Why can't you just let things happen? Elphaba, I love you, I want you all the time, don't let this end for us…" Glinda's voice got choked up at the end. For weeks she had been sensing Elphaba getting distant with her and the lovemaking. She'd come up with excuses and leave Glinda in the Corn Exchange for hours on end by herself while she waited for her. When she did return, she'd claim that she was too tired to do anything sexual or pleasing._

_ "I'm not pushing you away," defended Elphaba as she picked up Glinda's dress and threw it at her, "But this does have to end."_

_Those words nearly killed Glinda. She stood there, frozen on the spot with her dress being held limply in her own hands. Her bare chest moved and up down slowly as did her stomach. She felt as if she would faint. Her golden curls bouncing back and forth as she shook her head tearfully._

_ "No, Elphie. No it doesn't. This is just the beginning. I'll find new lies to tell Chuffrey so we can spend more time together. I'll-I'll-" but Glinda had begun to cry and as tears leaked from her cornflower blue eyes she collapsed to the floor with that dress being crumpled in her own hands._

_ "Elphie, this doesn't have to end," she whispered in chokes and gasps of emotionally filled pleas, "Elphaba Thropp you will not do this to me. You can't leave me again! I'll just die if you leave me alone again!" Glinda's words had turned into shrieks as she cried. Her body was folded over, sobs wracking every part of her as she cried out in anguish. The mere thought of their relationship being over was killing her. She couldn't stand it; it was all too much. To think that the one time Glinda was truly happy would be shortly taken away from her was more than Glinda could bear._

_The shaking blonde felt a hand on her back and she whipped her head up to find Elphaba kneeling in front of her._

_ "Glinda," said Elphaba in an emotional voice, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be. After tonight you will never see me, you will never find me again. I won't let you. It's too hard… for both of us."_

_Glinda's heart was ripping into two as she listened to Elphaba's words. She straightened up, now sitting on the floor. She reached out a hand and ran it down from Elphaba's hairline to the start of her pubic hair. Elphaba tensed up at the contact but did not pull away Glinda's hand like she thought she would have._

_Feeling the coarse hairs Glinda made her fingers traveled downwards until they were inside of Elphaba. A wetness spread over her fingers like a warm fire and Glinda found herself tearing away Elphaba's blanket. Now fully exposed Glinda pressed her lips and body against Elphaba's. She did not resist, which made Glinda's burning desire for her escalate. She tossed aside that stupid dress and made her advances on the green woman. Her fingers did all of the pleasuring as her lips merely provided a distraction. Neither of them screamed, shrieked or moaned anything this time. There were no names being called out in animalistic shrieks as they had sex, there were no fierce actions done by either of them. It was just simple, a simple last act of pleasure._

_After a while, it was Elphaba's turn to pleasure Glinda. The blonde lay on her back against the floor while Elphaba plunged her fingers into her. Their lips collided passionately as their hips rocked gently back and forth._

_Both of them knew that this was their last. They knew that after tonight there would be no more pleasure, no more heated and passionate sex. They would have to go on with their lives separated…._

_ "Elphie," whispered Glinda when it was over and they lay in each other's arms on the floor, "I love you."_

_Elphaba's hand stroked through her hair as she leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the head, "I love you too, Glinda."_

_After that night both of their hearts were broken and torn out. Neither of them ever recovered…._

When the memory was over, Glinda found herself to be crying. She was still lying on the mattress in her glittering gown.

"She's not coming back, you idiot! You're so stupid to even believe there was a chance that she might come back!" shrieked Glinda to no one as she sobbed harder. Her body was shaking in spasms of emotion while her eyes leaked out tears like a waterfall.

"Come back," she begged as her voice broke, "Come back to me, Elphie."

Glinda stood up, still crying, and hugged her arms around herself. She looked around at what used to be Elphaba's flat, nearly torturing herself in the process. The smell, the look, everything about this place screamed Elphaba. Glinda was haunted by her dead lover everywhere she looked in the Corn Exchange. Elphaba, never for a second was out of Glinda's thoughts.

As she staggered to the door, Glinda sobbed at the loss of a friend, of a lover as she leaned against the doorway.

Once her tears were gone, Glinda looked around at the bare and empty room for the last time. Her memories filled her mind as her eyes gazed across the room. Her blue eyes filled with tears as they made their way full circle around the room but they did not fall. Her chin wobbled but she restrained herself.

Glinda had to accept that Elphaba was never coming back. She would never return to the Corn Exchange and tell Glinda that she loved her. It was never going to happen. Elphaba was dead, dead and gone.

But Glinda's foolish heart didn't want to accept that. She didn't want to believe that Elphaba was really dead; that she was really killed by a bucket of water.

Her body quivered with mourning as she glanced, teary-eyed, once more at the room.

"Goodbye, Elphaba," she whispered as she clutched at her own body in grief, "I still love you, but I can't wait for you forever…"

Then she summoned up all of the courage that Elphaba had given her, and that she had found in herself and walked away. As she walked away, tears fell from her eyes for she knew what she was leaving behind. She was leaving behind a room full of memories of love, friendship, desire, and so much more….

**So I wanted to write a piece showing how much I've matured as a writer and I think this is it. I actually really like this fic and I hope that you guys do too. Please review!**

**Bubble**


End file.
